Adair Sturmburg
Adair Sturmburg (アデアストーム城 Adeasutōmu-jō) is a Shinigami, graduate of the Shinigami Academy, and is very proficient in Kidō, Swordsmanship and Hand-to-hand combat. He is the 4th Seat of the 6th Division. Personality and Traits Adair is very relaxed and laid back so he can deal with the volatile nature of his Zanpakutō. However, since a Zanpakutō's personality and behavior are in direct corellation to their Shinigami's, Adair's relaxed and laid back attitude is just a front. He feels uneasy in peaceful areas and likes to hang out around the Division 11th Division. He is usually wearing the usual Shihakushō that all Shinigami wear, plus two black wrist bands and is always carrying gum from the World of the Living. History Grew up in Distric 80 to the South of the Soul Society, which probably explains his volatile personality and proficiency in hand-to-hand and swordsmanship. Adair endured many hardships growing up in the most lawless area of the Rukongai and having grown used to the violence and crime that was there feels ill-at-ease in the Seireitei's peace and silence. "It feels too quiet" is his usual complaint and is always looking for a mission or assignment that would take him out of the peace and into or around some amount of violence. As such he usually hangs around the 11th Division baracks although he's not apart of that division due to his Zanpakutō being a kido type. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: having grown up in District 80 he has become a master at fighting hand-to-hand in any situation and against various odds. His fighting style is improvised and everchanging as he was never formally trained. Expert Swordsmanship: for the same reason he's an expert at hand-to-hand combat he has also mastered fighting with a sword, and various other weapons improvised or not, as it was either kill or be killed. Proficient Kidō User: after joining the Shinigami Academy he became very proficient at using the kidō spells and can even cast up to level 40 without incantation, although every once in a while a spell with blow up in his face if he's not focusing and trying to cast it without incantation. 'Zanpakutō' Taifū '(台風 Typhoon) is Adair's Zanpakutō and in its sealed state it appears as a sakabatō with a circular cross guard and a purple wrapped hilt. The cross guard's appearance is reminiscent of a typhoon viewed from space. He also wears his Zanpakutō on his right side and it appears to be worn upside down. 'Shikai: The release command is Rage '''(激怒 Gekido). Taifū remains a normal sized sakabatō, except it becomes serrated on the other side. Otherwise Taifū's appearance does not change. : ''Shikai Special Abilities'': Taifū has a few wind, lightning and water based attacks, all revolving around what happens in a Typhoon. *'''Hasai-fū (破砕風 Shredding Wind): By swinging Taifū's serrated side at the opponent, several razor-sharp blades of wind and reitsu that are capable of tearing through just about anything in their path. *'Rakurai '(落雷 Striking Lightning): By pointing Taifū at the opponent, a powerful bolt of lightning erupts from the tip of the blade and launches at the target that is capable of paralyzing a target that isn't killed by the attack. *'Hasai-ha' (破砕波 Crushing Waves): By swinging the sharpened edge of Taifū at the opponent, massive amounts of water rush towards the target that wash away, drown or crush and destroy the target. *'Hanran Kasen' (氾濫河川 Flooding Rivers): swinging Taifū upwards causes water to erupt from the ground to drown or trap the target. *'Surudoi Hahen' (鋭い破片 Penetrating Debris): swinging Taifū downwards sends any loose items, big or small, flying towards the target to cause blunt force damage or penetrating damage. Bankai: Taifūgan (Eye of a Typhoon): Taifūgan manifests as a large, black, winged wolf with red highlights. When activated the clouds overhead darken and begin to swirl around above and the Zanpakutō glows purple before becoming the massive black winged wolf. Adair can control Taifūgan with verbal commands. : Bankai Special Ability: Taifūgan special attacks remain the same, except that instead of swinging the sword, Taifūgan uses enhanced versions of the attacks on his own. He is also capable of attacking without using the moves and simply slash or bite the target. *'Enhanced Hasai-fū': Taifūgan beats his wings and launches even more razor-sharp blades of purple wind that are capable of tearing through everything. *'Enhanced Rakurai': Taifūgan fires an immense bolt of purple lightning from his mouth, massive craters are caused by the lightning and if the target is lucky enough to survive then they are paralyzed for some time. *Enhanced Hasai-ha: Taifūgan slashes at the opponent and water flows from his claws towards the target and can crush whatever it hits. *'Enhanced' Hanran Kasen: Taifūgan slams his front paws on the ground and forces water to raise rapidly from the ground to drown or trap the target. *'Enhanced' Surudoi Hahen: Taifūgan swipes his tail and sends any loose items and even breaks off pieces of buildings, or snaps trees in half, flying at the opponent and causes blunt force damage and penetrating damage. Stats Trivia *His first name is Gaelic for "from the oak tree near the ford" *His last name is German for "Storm Castle" Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:4th Seat Category:6th Division Category:Males Category:Alive